A FightLove Song
by Sky-Blue44
Summary: A collection of Harry/Draco one-shots, written for LJ's 100 Prompts Challenge.
1. I'm Here

Title: Hallways at Midnight

Prompt: 002 - I'm Here

Word Count: 218

Summary: Awaiting someone can often be the hardest part

Notes: This was written for the LJ Community: 100_Prompts. The full table is on my livejournal as well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harry looked down at his watch. <em>12:30,<em> he thought. _He's late._

Harry sat on the floor in front of the Room of Requirement. It was pitch black and empty in the hallway usually bright and bustling with students. He was waiting for _him_.

They had only gotten together a week before, and, since then, had had little contact with each other. Their only interactions had been heated glances in hallways and bitter-sounding arguments that hid affection. Harry was extremely nervous. _Where is he? Did something happen? Did he forget? Was he hurt? Was he no longer-? _Harry couldn't bare to finish that final thought.

Harry jumped, hearing loud footsteps and panting breaths. He prayed it wasn't Filch. Then he saw a tiny light of a wand held aloft. Harry hoped that it was _him _and not Creevy, or Ron, or Neville, or (God forbid!) Snape-!

"Harry!" came a rushed whisper. "Are you here? Fuck! Please still be here!"

He recognized the voice instantly. Harry ran to _him_, and threw the cloak over _him_ as well. He covered _his_ shocked gasp with his mouth and they kissed, needy and desperate.

Their lips separated slightly and Harry breathed against his lips, "I'm here." Then, as if it were possible, Harry drew Draco even closer and backed them both into the Room of Requirement.


	2. Secret

Title: Need To Know (Or In Which Pansy Snoops A Lot)

Prompt: 010 - Secret

Word Count: 545

Summary: Pansy knows Draco is keeping something from her. She just doesn't know what.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson was observant, so she knew when Draco started acting strangely.<p>

As most pureblood Slytherins had, Draco and Pansy had grown up together. There _had_ been a short betrothal, back when they were about five, which had ended as suddenly as it had begun. Pansy liked to think that she knew things about Draco that most people wouldn't notice right away, if ever.

That is why she began to notice when Draco began this _new _pattern of behavior, which (she wouldn't lie) worried her somewhat.

For one thing, if anyone said anything about Potter, he would tense for a brief moment, before joining in with his usual anti-Potter taunt. He had _never _done that, especially with _Potter. _Even if someone made fun of one of Draco's friends, he would show no reaction, and shoot back calmly with his barbed words. It was even more noticeable that he no longer even mocked Potter or most of the Gryffindors anymore, even in private. Weasley was, as always, the exception.

He was also more likely to daydream in class, even in _Potions_. It was so obvious that even Professor _Snape_ was visibly not too happy about it.

It was strange…and, more notably, it bewildered Pansy. Both were cause for worry.

Pansy had asked Blaise and Nott if they had noticed anything different about him. Nott had asked her what she was talking about, and, terrified, had run away. Funny as his reactions to her very presence still were, it didn't really provide any answers. Blaise hadn't really replied; he had merely shrugged, and changed the subject – to the _weather_ of all things. Crabbe and Goyle were still stupid. Draco was impenetrable; he would never answer a direct (or even indirect) question, especially if he _really_ wanted to keep something quiet.

Still, Pansy was determined to find out what was going on…and what secret Draco was keeping from her.

**xXx**

After weeks of observation, Pansy_ still_ had no idea, which appalled her and angered her. Draco had blocked the subject smoothly, Blaise less than smoothly, and, as far as she could tell when he wasn't running away, Nott _still _had no idea. Crabbe and Goyle were still stupid.

That evening, Pansy stomped down the hall towards the Slytherin Common Room. She was irritated by her lack of answers, when she heard a door slam. She looked over, and saw that it was the door to a spare classroom.

She walked over and carefully peaked inside. She gasped and shut the door carefully and quickly. She turned beet red, and got up on wobbly knees before walking as quickly as she could towards the common room entrance.

_Well, I can see why he would keep **that** a secret, _Pansy thought, still blushing as she said the password. Her mind flashed back to the two boys she had seen snogging in the classroom, one seated on a desk, with his legs wrapped around the other one who stood. She cleared her throat before walking fully into the common room, trying to smother her feelings of surprise and her blush.

_Now, how to question Draco about it?_ Pansy thought, with a devious grin. _It will be so **fun **watching him blush when I ask him how good a kisser Potter is…_


	3. Writer's Choice: Piggyback

Title: A Drunken Midnight On the Streets

Prompt: 030 – Writer's Choice – Piggyback

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Word Count: 1082

Summary: Draco Malfoy occasionally hated his boyfriend.

Notes: A non-magic Writer!Draco AU. Possibly to be expanded. Written while listening to "After the Last Midtown Show" by The Academy Is...

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy occasionally hated his boyfriend.<p>

This emotion was particularly strong on a warm summer night, as he carried Harry piggyback down the streets of London.

"Stupid…drunken…heavy…idiot!" he attempted to snarl as he panted. His hair was mussed and he could feel drool wetting the fabric of his favorite grey button-down shirt. His face was flushed, and sweat beaded on his forehead. He was fit…but he wasn't used to carrying dead weight down city streets at midnight.

The night had begun as a night out with Ron and Hermione that Draco had (grudgingly) agreed to. Although they were amicable, it seemed that Harry's best friends and his boyfriend would never quite see eye to eye, especially Ron and Draco.

They had arrived at the restaurant that night, and Hermione had coyly shown them the ring. To Harry, Ron and Hermione's engagement was certainly a cause for celebration.

Sadly, for Draco, it seemed that his boyfriend had been a little too excited, for he had drunken himself into a stupor, resulting in his current situation.

As cute as Draco thought Harry was, even passed out drunk, he didn't particularly enjoy having to _carry_ him home. Harry was heavy, and it was even harder as he had had a few drinks as well.

Harry was quite nearly passed out drunk, and Draco was grumbling still. "Stupid…prat…drunken fool…"

Then, Harry shifted a bit and Draco felt his breath against his right ear. Harry slurred, "'M sorry, Dray. I love you." Then he collapsed more completely on his back.

Draco froze in the near deserted street near his flat and said, "What? Harry…what? Did you say what I think you just said?" His heart was racing, and he was blushing even harder than before.

Then he heard a light snoring in his ear. Draco sighed and smiled slightly. "Harry…" he said. "You idiot."

Draco brought him to his flat, and laid him in his bed. He took off his shoes and tucked him in. He threaded a hand through Harry's hair, and then did the same to his own. He sighed, and grabbed a blanket and a pillow from his bed. He left the room, closing the door behind him. The two men hadn't _done_ anything yet, and Draco certainly didn't want to take advantage. He went outside into the living room, and put them both on his sofa. He took off his dark blue jeans and his shirt, leaving him in a simple pair of boxers. Draco reached over to the lamp next to the sofa and turned it off. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, his heart reverberating with the words Harry had spoken.

_I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…_

When Draco awoke the next morning, his blanket had landed on the floor and the sun was pouring in through his curtains. He sat up, and looked at the clock in the corner: 9 AM. It took him a moment to remember the day: Sunday. He relaxed a bit. He didn't have to work today…at least not at the little bookstore-café a block away. Today was a day to work on his book. That was lucky.

Draco got up and thought about breakfast. While he did so, he walked over to the coffee machine on his kitchen counter and got out the coffee grounds and the water. He turned it on a few moments later, and listened to it begin whirring. Then he walked to his room, opening the door. Harry laid there, in his bed, entangled in his sheets. His hair was messier than usual and his lips were slightly parted. His breathing was easy and even.

He hated waking him up.

Harry could faintly smell coffee, but mostly all he smelt was Draco. It was nice…smelling him all around him. He sighed softly, and breathed in the scent on the pillows. He heard the door creak open.

Draco sat down on the bed and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry…" he said softly. "It's morning."

Harry had guessed that much. He moved slightly and his head pounded. "Mmph," he said. "Go away, Sun."

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked softly.

There was no other way to explain it. "Like someone hit me about 20 times."

Draco said, "That would be the hangover." He paused, "There's coffee in the kitchen."

That was enough to rouse Harry. He got up gingerly and allowed Draco to wheel him into the living room and onto the couch, which he sagged against. Draco poured Harry and himself a cup a coffee and sat them both down on the coffee table. Harry took the cup and sipped it.

When he finished the mug, he said, "Did you carry me home last night?"

Draco froze. _He doesn't remember? _he thought. "Yes," he replied, trying to remain composed.

Harry noticed the motion though. "Did something happen? Did I say something?"

_Yes. _"No," he answered. "Nothing at all. You passed out."

Normally, Draco would be complaining about "his stupid boyfriend" if Harry had done that. That's how Harry knew something was going on.

"Well," Harry said. "Whatever I said or did, I'm sorry for it."

Draco stood abruptly. He was flushed with anger. "Fine, then. I am too." Then, he stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry stared at the door in wonder. _What did I say?_

He stood and went to the door, "Draco, come out."

Silence met him. Draco was curled up on his bed, glaring at the door. He was hugging the pillow Harry had slept on. It smelt like him.

"Draco, what did I say?"

Silence.

Harry sighed, "Draco, I'm coming in."

The door opened, and Harry sat down next to Draco, placing a hand on his back. "Draco…what happened?"

There was no reply. Harry sighed and tried to remember. He thought back, to all the laughter in the restaurant, to the dark streets, and, finally, to his final words before passing out. "Oh…did I say that I loved you?"

After a moment, Draco nodded slowly.

"Oh," Harry said in a whooshing breath. They sat there awkwardly at the moment. Then, Harry said so quickly that the words began to blur together, "Iknowthatwejustgottogether,soit'salittlesoon,but-!"

"What?" Draco turned to look at him. "Take a deep breath."

Harry did so. "Well, I know that we just together, so it's a little soon, but I really do. I'm sorry if I freaked you out by it."

Draco stared at him for a moment, and then began to laugh.

Harry blushed, and said, "_What?_ Draco…"

"I love you too!" Draco said, still laughing.

"Oh." Harry smiled beautifully.

Draco stopped laughing and kissed him deeply.

Neither one of them had any desire than to be right there, right then, on that bed in a tiny flat in London, together.


	4. Puppy Love

Title: Wives

Prompt: 004 – Puppy Love

Rating: PG

Word Count: 837

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: Six year old Draco meets a new friend in the park one day and makes plans for the future.

* * *

><p>Draco ran into the park, as quickly as his short legs could carry him. He passed the playground, ignoring the other playing children, and went into a circle of trees at the far side of the park.<p>

Draco had always wanted to go to the playground, mere minutes from the spacious home (invisible to muggles, and in a wizarding sector of the town) that he and his parents inhabited when they were not living at Malfoy Manor with his grandparents. His parents had never let him – there were _muggles_ there, after all – which had only increased his desire to go.

But, today, he had managed to sneak out of the house for a day of fun.

However, he did not want his parents to be able to find him _too_ easily, so he ran into the forest. He was not looking where his feet were landing, and he tripped over a tree root. Draco landed on his hands and knees, his cloak's hood falling over his head.

A few moments passed, and a pair of worn sneakers appeared in his view. "Are you all right?" a voice asked from above him.

Draco shot up, jumping back onto his knees. In front of him stood a boy, about his age, but was a bit smaller than him. He was swamped by his tragically large, old, and unfashionable clothes. He had round black glasses and scruffy black hair. It took a moment for Draco to notice those things, however.

_So green…_Draco thought, looking into the boy's eyes.

"Are you all right?" the boy repeated.

Draco cleared his throat, "Yes. Thank you." He paused, then, gathering his courage, said, "My name's Draco. What's your name?"

Harry put out his right hand. "Harry."

Draco took it, and shook it. "Let's be friends."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but then, his entire face broke into a wide grin. "Okay!" he exclaimed. Harry pulled on Draco's hand and helped him get up.

Harry led Draco deeper into the woods. "Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"My hiding place," Harry replied. Soon, they arrived at a large pond, where they sat down. They began to talk. Draco learned that Harry was his age (he had just turned six years old), was really smart, and was really brave and kind. Harry learned that Draco was his age, was really cool, and had snuck out of his house to come to the park that day.

Then, Harry said, "You know, I've never really had a friend before."

Draco's eyes widened. Even _he _had friends. There was Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and even Crabbe and Goyle. "Why not?"

Harry hesitantly described Dudley and his gang, as well as his aunt and uncle. Draco was horrified.

"I'd do anything to get away from them," Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I want to leave home too," Draco said, thinking of his own family. They sat in silence for a few moments.

Then, Draco got an idea.

"Harry! I know what we can do!" Draco exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We can run away to America!"

Harry frowned. "Why America?"

"Because I heard everything's free there…so we can be free too!"

Harry thought for a second. "But…there's a problem with that."

Draco said, "What's that?"

"Well," he began. "Only married people can live together. That's what all the books say anyway."

"Oh," Draco said. Then, another idea dawned on him. "Well, then we can get married there! You can be my wife!"

"Okay!" Harry said. Then he paused, thinking. "Wait a minute," he said. "Why do _I_ have to be the wife?"

"Because…uh…" Draco said. "Because you just _do_!"

"Well, then you should be the wife then!"

"Why?"

"Because you just _do!_"

They argued like this for what seemed like forever to the two young boys, before Harry exclaimed exasperatedly, "Fine! We'll just both be wives!"

"Fine!" Draco said. They sat in silence, stewing for a few moments, before Draco said, "I think we have to be _adults_ in order to run away though."

Harry nodded, "I'm pretty sure you're right."

"So, we'll do it when we're ten."

"Sounds good to me," Harry replied.

They shook on it.

Years later, after everything had passed, Narcissa Malfoy was told by her son that he was going to go to America and marry the man he loved and had been friends with for many years. Narcissa immediately thought back to the day when her little boy had returned to the house, after an entire day of his absence (much to her own worry). Her Draco had been incredibly happy as he had described the boy he had met at a muggle park in the neighborhood, and declared that he was going to become "wives" with this child when he was 10, and move to America.

When Narcissa inquired what the name of this new fiancé was, she received the same answer as she had gotten so many years ago when she had laughingly asked what his future wife's name was.

It was a single word. "Harry."


	5. Muse

Prompt: 007 – Muse

Title: The Greatest One

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 457

Fandom: _Harry Potter_

Pairings: Draco/Harry, (Past Draco/Random Guy)

Warnings: Slash, insinuated, off-screen sex

Summary: Draco is inspired by many muses…particularly Harry.

Notes: This is a part of my Writer!Draco series – related to Prompt 030 (you don't have to read that first though. However, if you are interested, this takes place after). There is no magic. Enjoy! This was published on LJ about a year ago.

* * *

><p>Draco has had many muses.<p>

His first was his parents…and the forced conformity they had inflicted upon him. He wrote about the pressure that once built up inside of him from the extreme etiquette and the strict behavioral code he was forced to follow (and the severe punishments he would suffer if he did not). He remembers the forced smiles…the girl he was supposed to marry.

He also wrote about his first (forbidden) tastes of freedom: sneaking out of the house late at night, transforming himself into a punk god, pumping his hand to the thumps of the bass, echoing the anguished screams of the lead singer, kissing boys that he had never met before, hook-ups in dark alleys next to dumpsters and grime.

The words of these two muses are stabbed furiously, the lines of the letters like slashes on the page. He always collapsed after writing them, the emotions draining him.

Another muse was the freedom he found once he was kicked out of his parent's home. He lives a simple life in a small flat in London. He works at a small coffee shop. Draco may not be as rich as he once was…but he is not in as much pain either.

His words are often simpler when describing it, full of warm cups of coffee and blank walls waiting to be filled.

However, his happiness was brought by the green-eyed boy who walked into the coffee shop one day.

That man was (_is_) his greatest muse.

Harry inspires bombastic tirades and _silence._ However, Draco is usually inspired to say or think or write these three words alone:

_I love you._

* * *

><p>Harry wakes in the middle of the night, to the sound of keys clacking. He opens his eyes, and lifts and turns his head to see his boyfriend, sitting up next to him, writing away. He lays his head back down on the pillow. It seems to Harry that Draco is completely absorbed in the words that he is writing. Harry says, "Draco."<p>

Draco jumps and looks over to Harry. His shocked eyes soften and he smiles. "Go to sleep."

"What time is it?" Harry returns.

Draco looks at his computer and says simply, "3 AM."

"Draco, you have work tomorrow. You should go to bed."

"I will soon."

Harry sighs and says, "Why are you writing _now_, anyway?"

Draco smiles softly and says, "I was suddenly inspired." He begins rubbing at Harry's back, soothing his love back to sleep.

Harry's eyes begin to drift shut, and he murmurs, "By what?" before he falls back asleep.

Draco runs a hand through Harry's soft sleep-mussed hair and says, "Just a few more minutes," before turning back to the computer and continuing until dawn.


End file.
